Change of heart
by Milly99
Summary: I lack a better title, any suggestions are welcomed. Anyway... Dracos POV, he's thinking about how his attitude towards Harry has changed. Not real Slash, just a small hint. Please r/r *chapter2 with Harry's POV is up!!!*
1. Change of heart

Hey guys, this is my first try on Hp Fiction and I hope you like it. I don't think it actually is, but you might consider it veeeery mild slash. My intention was to write a Harry/Draco slash fic, but it turned out an other way. 

Change of heart

Here I am, watching you sleep. Smiling at the way it shows how you trust me. I could do to you whatever I wanted now, as you lie here with me, unaware of what happens around you. There were times, I would have used this opportunity to harm you with joy. Would have embarrased you, hurt you as badly as I could, because of my loathing you. 

Yes, loathe you. That was how I felt about you. First I hated you, because you had everything I desired. You were famous, had friends who cared about you and of course everybody liked Harry Potter. Who wouldn't have? My feelings of pure dislike only increased when you didn't care for all the attention. It nearly drove me mad. You had what I had always wanted and didn't give a damn. I thought it just wasn't fair. 

I bullied you, because I wanted to wipe that smile you always wore off your face. I did things to you which make me shudder when I think back to them now. At least being mean to you, gave me a srange statisfaction, as it brought me fame among the Slytherins. 

And while doing the best to make you suffer, I nearly forgot why I was doing all this. What once had been hate, had slowly turned into simple envy.

Unconciously, I had seen that there was nothing to hate about you. You were nice to everyone. Not because you wanted them to like you, but simply because you were such a good person. 

When I first realised this, I tried to convince myself that nothing had changed. That I still loathed you with every aspect of my heart. 

But of course I failed. Along with that new realisation came another. There was even nothing you had, that a sane person would be envious about. I mean, no one would want Voldemort being after him, or people constantly sticking their noses in his buissness. And of course, that was why you never seemed happy about being the famous Boy-Who-Lived. 

Now I had no reason to despise you anymore. Being mean to you had just become a habit, which didn't really make sense. 

I suddenly felt GUILTY for treating you badly. I couldn't stand that. Everybody expected me to do horrible things to you and I didn't want to fail in their eyes. 

But keeping things going like the were became soon impossible for me.

So I tried to hide, being the coward that I was. I avoided you. Sat as far away as possible from you in classes, didn't look at you If I wasn't forced to.

That too, became torture for me, soon. Now that I didn't hate you anymore, I wanted your appreciation. I didn't want you to hate me, even if I thought that this was what I deserved for having been such an asshole. 

So I sought for you and told you how I felt. And of course you didn't believe me. I hadn't really expected you to, but it hurt me more than I had imagined. I knew you wouldn't just believe me only because I told you about my feelings. I think you were quite convinced I had none at all. So I let my actions speak for themselves. 

I became distant to the other Slytherins. I didn't like any of them and the loss of their companionship (you couldn't call that friendship) meant nothing to me. 

I was being friendly to your friends, which wasn't hard, since they were great people. I had just been too preoccupid before to notice that. 

And slowly, painfully slowly you came to believe me. I had never felt happier before. You gave me a second chance, forgiving me after everything that had been between us. So we got to know each other. Just then did we see, how much we had in common. We both like quidditch, we enjoy planning pranks, we were both treated badly at home. When it got to our families we would comfort each other, because we alone knew how what it meant to have such horrible relatives. 

You helped me stand up against the rest of the Slytherins, which now hated me ten times worse than they had ever anyone else.They saw me as a traitor, but that didn't matter to me. I now had you, as a friend, and even Ron and Hermione had stopped to think about me as their enemy. 

You have come to trust me and that feeling is so new and chilling, I just feel like bursting. I would never betray your trust. You have given me everything I could have hoped for and only when I'm with you I feel complete. I love you as a friend, and maybe... Maybe just a little more. 

I make a movement to stand up from the sofa we're slumped on, but you unconsciously grab my arm and mumble something in your sleep. Obeying your wish, I stay and lie down beside you and allow myself to drift off to sleep, hoping that it wasn't just a dream and you'll still be there next morning.

~The end~

So, that's it. I hope there weren't too many mistakes; English isn't my native language and I haven't had a Beta-Reader. If some reeeeaaaalllly kind person was willing to beta-read for me I'd be eternally thankful and send him lots of hugs and kisses. Ok, if I scared you off now, I take that back and show my thanks in a more subtle way^__^

By the way, If you like sickening sweet, fluffy stories check out my story 'doubts', it's supposed to be sweeter than than candy-floss.

Love Milly 


	2. Change of heart #2

So, I can't believe it. I've actually done a second chapter. I'm impressed by myself. Nah, that sounds a bit too arrogant. Actually I think this chapter's crap compared to the first.

The beginning is stupid and doesn' t really fit, and so does the end, but I was at a loss for something better. 

Please r/r

Note: Thanks to Pepsi who reviewed chapter 1*hugs*

Change of heart #2

Slowly, I wake up. I see you lying on the Sofa beside me and smile. We must have fallen asleep in front of the fire. I don't want to wake you up, but I have to. 

The other Gryffindors wouldn't be pleased to see Draco Malfoy sleeping in their common room. But I'll give you another five minutes, you sure need your rest. We both do. The Quidditch game yesterday was strenuous and wore us out completely. 

Playing Quidditch is great, but playing against you makes me want to cry out loud. We could be great together, if we were on the same team. 

I remember the first time we flew. You had just told me that you didn't hate me.

Falashback

"Harry?" 

Harry spun around, looking surprised. He frowned as he saw who had adressed him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? Spying on our team?" He sounded angry and Draco flinched. This wasn't going to be easy.

"A..actually, I just wanted to talk to you" He said hesitantly and a lot more uncertainly than the usual Draco. 

"What would you want to talk to me about? I can't think of anything you'd want from me." He didn't seem to wait for an answer and wanted to turn and go when Draco spoke up. It took him all the courage he had to form the words.

"I... You won't believe me...but I... Look I thought about you a lot...well...and I...see I don't hate you anymore. I actually never did really do so. I was simply envious and you know... I'm not anymore and there's no reason not to like you and... I'm sorry. I want to make up for the things I've said and done to you. Friends?" He held out his hand, uncertain how Harry would react. 

End Flashback 

I couldn't believe you, I would have been stupid if I had, but your eyes told me to trust you. It confused the hell out of me and the only thing I felt I could do was run from you. 

I was sure you'd boast about me fleeing from you in your house and all over the school, but that didn't matter. At least we would have been back to status quo then. 

You had come to me after quidditch practice, so I had still got my Firebolt and I wanted to get away. I kicked off into the air, just wanting to bring as much distance between us as possible. But I hadn't expected that you would grab a broom and come after me. Once you came near enough you got hold of me and held me back. 

"Wait, I need to talk to you!" You yelled over the wind, "Don't run away... like I have done so often" The last words were spoken so softly I cold barely hear you, but they hit me like a bludger. It was impossible. Draco Malfoy, admitting that he had done so much as RUN AWAY from something? To me? I thought you had gone insane. Either that, or you were really telling me the truth. I felt I had to give you a second chance and so we talked. 

You told me everything about how you loathed me. How shocked you were when you realised you were just envious without a reason and how it had tormented you to keep this to yourself. I understood that; how it feels to have no one to talk to. The urgency and desperation in your voice spoke volumes, as you poured out your heart and soul to me. I knew you needed someone to help you but I couldn't quite get used to the thought that it should be me. I mean, we were sworn enemies for more than four years. 

I told you that I wasn't sure about this whole new situation, and that I needed some time to sort things out. And so you let me take my time to think. All the while I saw your efforts to be nice, to change yourself from the mean bully you were to someone liked, caring. You became a totally new person. 

I found the right time to settle things between us once and for all was when our next Hogsmeade weekend came. Nearly everyone was out and so we could meet in my dorm. We talked some more and met again. And again... 

We learned to know more about each other, and discovered all the similarities between us. I was glad it had turned out as it had. It was perfect when Ron and Hermione accepted your apologies and we now were four freinds. No one cared about what had been anymore, at least none of us. 

It was hard to endure the intense dislike and enmity the Slytherins now held for us, but we went through that together. That's what friends are for.

I trust you now, with everything I have. The hate we both felt for each other when we first met had been overcome by friendship, and the knowledge that we had managed to break down those barriers only strengthened it.

It means so much to me, that I sometimes feel there could be more about it, but I don't want to ruin everything. I am content, with what we have right now.

As I see how happy you look, just being here, I know that it is more than anything any of us would have hoped for.

~end~ 

Phew...that's it. I already have an idea for a sequel but I'm not sure if I will do it. It would be yummy Slash then^^ Anyway, hope to see you soon, with some new story of mine up^^

Love Milly


End file.
